Ice-Cold (On Hold)
by OfficeSupervisor
Summary: We follow the ordinary life of someone called Benjamin Lee Davis as he meets an Alolan Ninetales that would change his lifestyle in the frostbitten regions of Northern Europe.


Notes

There may be errors in grammar and typos throughout the story, edits will be applied sooner or later. This story will be updated periodically.

There is swearing throughout the story.

I am working on chapter 2, it's just taking a long time.

* * *

[January 1st, 2012]

Welcome to Estonia, Northern Europe. An ice-cold region where we work in ice-cold conditions and suffer through the ice-cold conditions of Russian Winter. The roads here are very unforgiving so off-roader wheels or ones that are very grippy are a requirement if you live around the rural areas. I will tell you that it is lonely out here, but I have my friends Carson, Jerry, and Noah to help me with that. Carsons that type of guy who's had a tough past, he's killed someone in self-defense, but nobody except the people he trusts knows about it. He has a girlfriend but she is kind of a bitch whenever he comes home late. Not to mention he's got experience in first-aid and shooting a rifle. Jerry is that family man who is prideful in a way, just this New Year's I spent the countdown with his family. He has this desert eagle painted black gold just to show off his sense of pride. Jerry's told me his childhood was a very memorable one and shaped him to who he is today. Noah is that gay guy of every group of friends, except he does not have that super gay accent that a few homos had. I knew him since high school, and he is a genuinely nice person if you didn't somehow manage to get on his bad side.

Now you may be asking who I am. My name is Benjamin Lee Davis, born in 1990 into a simple family and life. My usual outdoor attire is a teal black jacket with a scarf and a sweater underneath, I have a thick goatee, gloves, jeans with padding, and a beanie from time to time. Given the location I live in, having a gun is necessary. You never know what will happen ranging from a mugger to a hostile Pokemon. Most of the time when I go out, I would take the M1911 pistol I had received as a gift from a friend all the way in the United States. Quite surprising it made its way all the way here through airport security, right? Anyway, I got an email last night to meet up with a co-worker named Shawn Sokolov when I arrive at work, they said something about going into town.

My job is supposed to be managing deliveries at this local trade port, but my job really shifts from helping unload small trucks to actually managing deliveries. Petroleum North is the main corporation we worked for and they currently span across the entirety of Europe and Russia. The port here is one of the main ones since most of the other ones I have seen are much smaller. It was morning anyway and the only thing on my mind was the time to go to work. After finishing breakfast, I donned my winter attire and prepared for the worst. Leaving the safety of the air-conditioned apartment building, I was hit by the storm of freezing air and the deep blanket snow. I casually trudged to my car through all the snow, got in and sighed relief. Now this car was not your modern sports car, it was an old GAZ-24 Volga built during the time of the Soviet Union. The engineer at the port offered to make the car to be an all-wheel drive. He told me that it was a simple task for him and did not cost too much or cause him too much stress.

The port had security, like an armed personal militia. Everyone had identification cards needed to enter the place, those pokemon terrorist groups like Erebus and Rocket are infamous in this region. From the stories I hear, Team Rocket is a pretty sad team since two of their members can't even stop a 10-year-old and his fucking Pikachu. That was an embarrassment to even think of and I could only laugh at it. I hear that Team Erebus managed to hold several "legendaries" captive and planned to use them to destroy local cities, but their base of operations was raided by a Counter-Terrorist squadron from Germany and they were all arrested. The lower ranks were put into general prisons while the higher-ups were searched extensively to prevent any sort of prison break and put into maximum security. I hear they are awaiting trial as of right now. A single fully automatic G36 could do more damage than a pokemon can do to human targets. And I mean that by those who fought back were shot, killed and or stunned and arrested. I think Officer Jenny had some real competition now.

Having arrived around 40 minutes later, I passed through the security checkpoint where I showed an armed guard my card then I was cleared to go right on through. Soon enough, old man Smith greeted me. He was the boss of the entire place and he was also a family man, extremely strict, and would stick his foot up your ass if he caught you distracted. And of course, I mean that metaphorically. He wore this red jacket, had those old man wrinkles, and a mustache. Yet under all that boss skin he has, he was actually very relaxed about anything you tell him that didn't weird him out. I took my time to get to know the man. And at first, he seemed like a fucking asshole, but he is a nice guy. It took some time, but I got onto his good side. Like when he catches me relaxing, he would calmly tell me to get back on work instead of shouting like a fucking madman at me. His family, however, is another story I should tell you another time.

"Alright, Benjamin I have a different task for you." He said, looking at his clipboard with about 40 papers on it.

"What's the job today?" I asked, getting out of my car.

"Sokolov wants to meet with you, he's over by the depot." He addressed, pointing at a large building with about 4 trucks around it and a lot of shipping containers they offload from merchant ships.

"Alright, I'll see what the communist wants," I responded, chuckling a little bit at my dumb joke.

"Oh, and Benjamin, happy new year," he said, then walking off to deal with something else. Looking in the direction he was walking off to, I saw two guys throwing a football next to a forklift and that already told me what he was going to do. The area was covered in a blanket of snow except for the main roads, where trucks would normally drive around on. The snow would get so bad sometimes that snow plows were authorized for use around here as a simple shovel is not enough. After arriving at the depot, I was greeted by Shawn and his Leafeon. His leafeon has orange instead of the usual green on those parts of its body. I think the Leafeon was an autumn variant or something like that. Sokolov was Russian obviously, wore this blue-white jacket, had gloves, jeans, and has the old man wrinkles since he's in his mid 60's like Smith.

"Ah, about time you arrived" he stated blandly.

"Snow is the real enemy here, you know how the German 6th army was in Stalingrad," I stated, trying to mock his tone.

"And the Russian Army handed their asses to them." He boasted.

"You didn't win the Winter War though," I said, with a large shit-eating grin.

He only shook his head like if someone were to tell me "Smh" over the internet. "Alright, so what is the job you got for me?" I asked, he then pointed at a large military truck, a KrAZ-260 to be precise. It was a 6x6 off-roader cargo truck used for many jobs such as transporting missiles. Except there wasn't a tow hitch but there was a cargo-bed with its top covered with a tarp with small windows on it.

"Get in the driver's seat and I'll brief you," he ordered, while also climbing into the passenger's seat. Nodding, I got into the truck, sat down, and felt the large amount of leg space. Not to mention how high the truck was from the ground. His leafeon sat in the center of the cab, it got comfortable and looked at me for a good 10 seconds before looking away.

"That was awkward." I thought before slamming the door shut and starting up the diesel engine. Man, the sound of that engine roaring to life was like music to my ears, and to others, it is just an annoyance.

"So where are we going?" I asked him, but I didn't get a response. Looking over, I saw his door was still open, only to see him running back with two Ak47's and a few bottles of what looked like vodka. I only sighed and let out a chuckle as I thought about the typical Russian stereotype. Once he got into the cab, he slammed the door shut and set the guns under the dashboard. I was wondering how quickly he managed to get out of the truck that quick and grab two fucking rifles. I only assumed he went to open the door then ran off to grab them.

"Better safe than sorry." He said, putting a few magazines into a storage compartment.

"So where are we off to?" I asked, stepping on the gas pedal lightly and pulling out of the garage of the building.

He set a GPS on the dashboard even though it didn't really stay up well. The location was this abandoned city about a few hour's drive from the port. Stepping on the gas more, we pulled out of the front gates of the port and were off on the main road. The truck's engine to me practically deafened out everything else ranging from the squawking of Pidgeys to the sounds of a police siren. Passing through the smaller cities, we got a lot of stares from other people, like they have never seen a truck before or like a deerling stuck in some headlights. Eventually, we made it to the rural road then were en-route to the ghost town. I couldn't help but think why the hell we are going to an abandoned city in the first place. Now I know you are supposed to be focused on the road while driving but I could not help but look at the pokemon in the forest. This made me think about how I never set out on one of those "adventures" a little 10-year old would go onto. But isn't that just neglect? Just leaving a child all by themselves to wander the woods in search of some animal with magical powers? Heh, my mind was a mess. Looking forward, I slammed the brakes as the truck came to a full stop in-front a few winter Sawsbuck and their Deerlings. One just stood there in front of us for a few seconds staring at us inside the cab while the other stood by side of the truck.

"Honk the horn and scare them off," Shawn suggested, I nodded, shortly followed by me slamming my fist on the truck's horn for a good 4 seconds. It was loud, and it scared the living hell out of them, causing them to run away like a cat who saw cucumbers.

"That solves that I guess," I commented, before stepping on the gas pedal once again. The truck roared back to life, driving through the deep snow as if it like a hot knife through butter. The only thing that really told us it was a road was the powerlines and trails of cars left in the snow that recently passed through. Not to mention the number of abandoned cars buried in the snow. Boy, it was very quiet inside the truck besides the sounds of the AC pumping in hot air.

"So how did you meet your leafeon?" I asked, trying to break the awkward silence. Though, when I did ask that, the Leafeons ears did point up a lot more than they just were.

"Well long story short, I was exploring a forest said to have wrecks of tanks from the world war. I did find a tank, a T34 I think and it was rusty as hell, I opened the hatch to see it was empty except for this little salad right here, curled up in a ball." When he said salad, the leafeon sort of yipped happily from what I could tell.

"Is salad just a nickname you use for him or her?" I asked, in to which he nodded silently.

"He, and yes, he loves it when I call him salad. I guess he has a good sense of humor." Shawn said while rubbing his head. I did hear what sounded like purring sounds from the uh, salad? Well, it seemed more like a cat to me. I have never had a pokemon before, so I really did not know what to expect from anything Shawn seems to know. I eventually noticed that the blanket of snow began to dissipate, increasingly over time until it was the naked ground of grass and rock, then the abandoned city came into sight.

"There's the city," Shawn called out, pointing directly at it.

"Yeah, I'm not blind."

* * *

This city was a ghost town, Sokolov was not lying. The buildings were decaying, there were a lot of abandoned cars on the road, wild pokémon running about, and there was a lot of garbage strewn across the roads. Though with all these obstacles, the truck did not seem to even notice them and just plowed right through it. I did not really know where I was going so, I kept looking back and forth to the GPS until we got to the desired location.

"There's the place, pull into that lot over there," Shawn ordered, pointing at an H shaped building. The GPS also made sounds to indicate we were nearing the destination.

"You got it chief," I replied, pulling into the area between the two wings of the building.

"Hey, you should take this." He suggested, handing me a P220 pistol with a flashlight attachment and several magazines. I felt like I was playing a game like Half-Life or Left 4 Dead but in front of us stood a four-story building with a hole spanning across the height. This kind of looked like an abandoned hospital too."Perfect, what's next, the ghosts of dead children?" I inquired sarcastically in my mind.

"So... what are we looking for?" I questioned, I practically forgot why we were here, he didn't even really tell me WHY we were going here in the first place, I mean he did say he was gonna fill me in when we're on the road driving there. But I am fairly sure he either got distracted by the salad cat or just forgot like a dumbass.

"You ever hear of the WWII tale of the kitsune and the American sailor?" he replied, probably assuming for me to know about this which of course, I did not. WWII was something that really interested me, so I was in on this.

"No, I don't, but tell me about this," I said curiously while looking at him.

"Well, the story begins with a liberty ship in this very hellish cyclone in the Pacific. It was transporting ammunition and one of those crew members was a kitsune in disguise as a human female aboard the ship." He stopped to take a deep breath.

"I'm pretty sure women were not allowed in the armed forces at the time." I interrupted. I do not mean to be sexist but with my education, that is a fact for you.

"Apparently while the ship was lurching in the waves, something caused its ammunition magazine to go off, causing an explosion throughout the entire ship. The only survivors were a sailor and the kitsune who saved him." Shawn took another deep breath, "When he woke up, he was on the Chinese mainland, confused and drenched in water. He saw said kitsune in her human form. He only watched as she slowly took the form as a fox, but with nine large tails. The sailor didn't know what to do except follow her throughout the entirety of the Chinese mainland all the way to Europe." he finished.

"That sounds VERY farfetched to me. You sure it isn't like a Zoroark messing with them?" I asked curiously, scratching the back of my neck.

"Hey, if magical animals that can battle such as my salad here exist, this could be true too."

"Well you have a point, but why are we really here? That story you told me just seems like absolute bullshit."

"Old man Jeffrey Stinger's on his deathbed. This was his final request, to look at the hypothetical location they ended up in. And this is the area he theorized."

"In an abandoned city in the middle of Northern Europe?"

"Well, this is his final request before he kicks the bucket. He just wanted us to check out this place," he stated.

In all honesty, it would make me feel bad if I were to deny a man on his deathbed one last wish. To hell with it, I didn't have anything better to do, and since we were already here I might as well continue with the task given. All I did next was roll my eyes and pull back the slide on my P220 as Shawn began to climb into the rubble of this collapsed section of the building with his Leafeon on his back. I followed closely and tried not to break my footing on any exposed wires or pointy metal pieces sharp enough to impale your foot. Soon we were walking in this awfully long dark hallway, holding my pistol with its flashlight turned on to illuminate the dark space. Shawn had his Ak47 holstered but he looked like he was ready to shoot any moment. His Leafeon salad cat-thing was so close to him that his tail was grazing his legs. After a few minutes of looking around, I ended up taking a wrong turn THEN ended up getting separated from Shawn. I also saw something that caught my attention quickly

At the end of this awfully long and dark hallway was this pair of cyan blobs that looked like eyes staring directly at me. It was fucking creepy but then I thought about shining a bright light at it to scare it away. Quite the dumb idea but it was better than doing absolutely nothing. Pointing my pistol directly at it, I turned the flashlight on, shining it on the blobs. They seemed to disappear, and when I turned it off, they reappeared but appeared to be closer. Damn creepy it was, and the temperature dropped a little. I then began to walk away not wanting to die today or get possessed by a demonic being. Keeping my eyes fixed on it, it did not move as kept on walking back to the sound of someone else's footsteps. I only assumed it was Shawns cause he's like the only person in the building. I then turned my head to see if he was around, to which in a stroke of luck he was, except he was extremely far down another hallway and taking a left turn into another.

When I turned my head back, those eyes were as close to me as it could be. Except there was a dark silhouette with these eyes. My flight or fight response kicked in as quick as it humanly can be. "Holy shit!" I shouted, before falling onto my ass and scurrying away, pointing my pistol directly at it. I tried firing it, but god damn safety was on. I then set the flashlight to strobe mode causing it to disappear and reappear many times. No hell was I staying there, I got up and began running as fast as my legs could take me. Traveling down most of the hallway in a short amount of time, I looked behind me to see if the blue things chasing me, all I saw was by some black figure behind me. I passed a door, slammed it shut, I saw a bookshelf and I practically threw it in front of the door to block it then I tripped over on my own shoelace.

"Ben, what the hell?" Shawn exclaimed, pointing his flashlight at me. I was visually disturbed by something he could tell. I could practically feel my heart pounding in my chest as I was taking deep breaths and on the ground. I felt two little paws on my leg, only to see his Leafeon staring at me worryingly. Shawn walked up to me and extended his arm out, in which I took. Helping me to my feet, he patted me on the back and asked me, "What made you come running in here faster than a Sawsbuck being chased by a Pyroar?"

"These blue ball things, they looked like eyes and they were like fucking ghosts." I said, turning off my flashlight, "Then there was this dark figure, was so close to me as a pistol barrel...Old man Jeff didn't mention what kind of kitsune it was right?" I asked.

"He told me that the kitsune had a cold aura around it according to the tale." I still did not think the story was true cause I assumed it was a ghost pokemon until he told me this.

I did feel a drop in the temperature, but I was wearing my winter gear, so I did not get the full drop of temperature. Looking at the door, I saw that the bookshelf I knocked over blocked a doorway. I turned my pistols flashlight on again and pointed it at the empty, dark, and very dusty doorway. Shawn saw what I was looking at and he pointed his Ak47 at it. I slowly crept my way to the door, feeling like an FBI agent about to breach a door of someone who watches anime lolis. Peering in revealed a stairway, a dark one leading to a basement. "What an adventure this will be..." I commented sarcastically.

Shawn entered in first, it was kinda like old-timey castles with a spiral staircase. I followed behind him and so did his Leafeon. Then, we reached the basement floor. It was colder than a Vanillish and as dark as an Umbreon. The basement was your generic run-down basement, dusty as hell, broken garbage, shattered glass, and barrels. We looked around but saw mostly nothing out of the ordinary, but there was this box that stood out from everything else. I approached the box, gun in hand and saw it had a lock, so unlike your shitty movie where a detective cannot open something, I shot the lock off and opened it up. In that box was an entrance, well more like a ladder that goes deep underground. Now you may be thinking, I am about to jump in there all alone right? Fuck no, I nearly died by some fucking cyan blobs of a demonic being in the form of a fox with 9 fucking tails or shit like that. But dumb curiosity was getting the best of me and I let out a very audible sigh.

"Hey Shawn, look at this," I called out to him, he dropped what he was doing and came over.

"So, we got a basement within a basement, who the hell plans a building like this?" he said, shrugging before taking out his gun and illuminating the drop with his flashlight.

"How deep is that?" I asked. It was so deep you could not even see the bottom.

He looked over, picked up a jar on a very dusty bookshelf and dropped it into the ladder space. It took a good 6 seconds before we heard it shatter. Shawn stopped looking for a second, and I saw a familiar looking face thing, cyan Blue blobs...well more like eyes. They were more shaped differently than last time. It just stared directly at me from the bottom of the hole, now I was not just going to let that thing hurt me, Shawn, or his Leafeon. My instinct told me to slam the opening of that box shut and block its opening with the bookshelf Shawn took the jar from, and practically throw it on top of the box, barricading it. Doing said task, it did more bad than it did good as the box just kind of shatter into a thousand pieces upon impact.

"Ben are you alright or something?" Shawn asked. He AND his leafeon looked at me as if I was just waking up from a night of drinking.

"The fucking BLUE things!" I shouted in return. Did that sound dumb as hell but that is the only way I could really describe it. He investigated the hole and saw nothing.

"There's nothing, what are you going on about," he said, this was turning into a cheesy detective or horror film quickly. He shined his flashlight into the hole before moving the now broken bookshelf aside and climbing in.

"Don't be such a little bitch, you are a grown man." He said, very mockingly.

"Now that's just uncalled for," I mumbled.

"And Leafeon, before you end up getting hurt, return to your ball," he ordered, pulling out a pokeball, turning the salad cat into a red ray of materials or something, I never really knew how a pokeball worked.

'Where did you get that from?' I thought to myself, it is better not to question his motives. But he was climbing deeper into the hole. "Damnit" I muttered, before climbing into the hole. The temperature dropped drastically to the point you could see the breath from your mouth. Shawn was waiting for me, when I got on the floor, he pulled out a hunting knife then gave it to me.

"You may have a pistol, buts better to be safe than sorry," he advised. So now I have a P220 and a knife, this felt like Call of Duty by a long shot. I turned on the flashlight again and pointed it in front of us. Shawn did the same, not before switching to full auto. Was I was on edge, I felt something could pop out any moment as we ventured deeper into the...basement in a basement. The layout of This building is complete shit honestly. But I saw something, light and it was a cyan light.

"You see that?" I asked Shawn.

"The lights over there?'

"Yeah, keep that gun ready."

Standing on the edge of the door where the light was coming from, I peered over the side to see the pair of cyan eyes looking directly into my eyes like it wanted my soul or something.

"Holy fucking shit!" I shouted, falling onto my ass again, illuminating the room with my pistol flashlight. Like many times before, it disappeared.

"You alright? What did you see?" Shawn asked, when I looked behind him, there was a floating object with a blue aura around it. It looked like it was about to strike him on the head.

"Behind you!" I shouted, pulling the slide of my pistol and firing a few shots at it.

He quickly turned around and saw the object, stumbling back with that flight or fight response, pointed his Ak47 and sprayed a wide volley of 7.62 ammunition. Then a Zubat fell from down, it had about 3 bullets in its body. Shawn exhaled a heavy one, of relief I would assume. I investigated the room where the blue light was coming from and I that the lights were on. Quite strange wouldn't you say? So, I saw the blue glow coming from under another door.

"How many doors are in this basement?" I asked myself mentally, preparing to open the door. Except when I turned the knob, it was locked. No way was I going to stop there, I was gonna figure out what the fuck has been causing the blob eye, cyan blue? I do not even know anymore. My mind is just fucking with me at this point. Feeling a flame of anger burn within my blood, I kicked the door so hard that the doorknob on the other side came off. Jumping in, pointing my pistol at what was inside. Shawn peeked inside from the other side, and we both saw what the blue blobs of whatever really were.

"Oh my god..." we both said in shock.

"That's a fucking Alolan Ninetales," I said, holstering my pistol. Shawn tapped my shoulder and pointed at a coffin and I quickly took notice. Then it all hit me at once, maybe he or she was just trying to protect the gravesite of this person, maybe to drive us away using a scare tactic. Then remembering the tale of the Kitsune and the American sailor, and the information Shawn told me, this might be the exact same one from the tale.

"What brings you two here?" a female voice asked us, I didn't see the maw or mouth move so I could only assume it was telepathy.

"So, it's really is a girl then." I thought to myself, sounding like a dumbass in all honesty. I mean Shawn DID mention that it was a female kitsune.

"We are workers for a company named Petroleum North sent to investigate," said Shawn, as he holstered his Ak47.

Telepathically, she responded, "Really? You two look like looters or bandits."

"We may look like looters, but we need a way to defend ourselves," I stated.

"You look very familiar like I'm meeting an old friend again," She said, looking directly at my face. I looked over to a bookshelf to see a single black and white photo framed with an icy casing. This guy did look very similar to me, the only difference was that my goatee was thicker and his hair was slightly longer than mine, he also seemed shorter than me.

"Is that your grandpa or something?" Shawn asked as if I've seen him before.

"I've never met my grandpa," I said blankly.

"Tell me, what are your names?" The light blue kitsune asked us.

"My names Benjamin Lee Davis and that's Shawn Sokolov." introducing both of us.

"Benjamin Lee?" she asked curiously, tilting her head at me.

"This is an all you thing, Ben," Shawn whispered, before backing off just a little.

"Tell me, what sends you here Benjamin Lee?" she asked again, in all honesty...I did not know what I was doing here as many times I stated before. My mind drew a blank for a second until one thing popped to mind.

"Old man Jeffrey Stinger is on his deathbed, he has heard of the tale of the Kitsune and the American sailor on that merchant ship." before I could continue, she remarked the name I mentioned.

"Jeffrey Stinger?"

"Yes, Jeffrey Stinger was a WWII sailor, he knew this Primarina named Mizu, and served aboard this escort carrier at the time of its sinking. He is in his late 90's and is going to die real soon."

The way she mentioned his name made me think if she knew him to a personal level, this is a 19th-century Ninetales after all. That did also make her somewhat 200 years old or something close to that.

"Is there any more to this tale, Benjamin?" she asked, now standing up and walking over to me.

"Well, from what Shawn told me that you ended up on the coat of China. You were disguised as a female sailor then changed back as soon as he woke up. Then you ran to which he followed you all the way to...this shithole of a city."

"Well, most of that is true except I didn't run, I let him follow me," she said calmly.

"To this hellhole in the middle of Northern Europe?"

"In your eyes, yes, but I would like to see Jeffrey Stinger one last time before he becomes one with the heavens," she stated, she was still walking up to me, as I was walking back to avoid any contact with her.

"Well, we can't exactly bring him here," Shawn added in.

"That's why I will be coming with you."

"Wait, what?" both Shawn and I said in perfect synchronization.

"Who says I spend all my time here?" she stated calmly. Honestly, she was too calm for people like us. Shawn has a fucking fully-automatic and possibly illegal Ak47 while I have my P220 and a combat knife. Well, I was at a loss of words at this point, I had nothing to say.

"So, what are we waiting for?" she asked, walking up to both of us with all 9 of her tails flowing freely.

"Uh, how exactly do you plan to get out of here?" I asked, the only way in out I knew of was the ladder but instead she broke a large section of ice on the wall revealing another tunnel with the rays of sunlight shining in it.

"Well, that solves that," Shawn said, walking into the tunnel. I looked at the Ninetales who had been staring at me the entire time. I shrugged it off before following Shawn who had stopped at a locked trapdoor that leads outside. Shawn pushed up and covered his eyes as rays of sunlight attacked his eyes, and unfortunately, I met the same fate. After our eyes were finished dying in the sunlight, sat the area we entered from. The collapsed section of the building we entered from, except it was covered in a lot of ice.

"Hmm, what a nice truck." the Alolan Ninetales commented, practically ignoring the wreckages of the other cars.

"It's a KrAZ-260, a nice truck for heavy-duty off-roading transport," I said, sounding like a teacher. My main concern is how were we gonna transport her from...a hellhole to a trade port full of trucks.

"Hey, Benjamin?" Shawn called out to me, I looked over to him.

"What is it?" I asked, putting my pistol into my pocket.

"You need to sit in the back with the Ninetales." he requested.

"What, Why?" I whispered, trying to not be audible for her to hear me.

"She can't fit in the front. The back has enough space for her though," he whispered back. "Plus, someone's gotta watch her, and it's not me."

"Goddamnit." I cursed mentally, handing Shawn the keys to the truck. "Alright, Ninetales lets hop into the back."

"Oh, so I can't ride shotgun?" she asked with a joking manner, and before I could respond to that, she had already leaped into the back-cargo section of the truck.

"Right..." I said to myself, climbing into the rear and pulling down the tarp. In a few seconds I heard the truck's engine roar to life and soon we were off. I sat there quietly as the Ninetales stared at me with those large blue eyes.

This day seems very phony, first a farfetched WWII tale to it being true? What complete bullshit, except the fact it was true told me it was not bullshit.


End file.
